


The Gang goes to Garrison Con

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Sheith College Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Convention, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Manga & Anime, blowjob, crackfic, friends dont let friends go alone to anime con, nerdy shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: "You do know, that my new-found addiction might have something to do with that the guy I was interested in lied to me and told me his favorite hobby was anime, which was the reason I researched that topic in the first place.”_____________A fic in which Shiro fell down the rabbit hole of Japanese anime and there's no turning back, Keith's partly at fault for that so he supports his new boyfriend's new interests. Surprisingly his friends don't think it's as weird, and together they go to a local convention.





	The Gang goes to Garrison Con

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is (partly) based on true events
> 
> By the way, I made fanart for this https://cruelisblue.tumblr.com/post/180193303073/someone-somewhereoncein-the-sheith-tag-asked

Dating Shiro was a dream, and Keith never wanted to wake up from it.

Since they got together, his friends had shown a healthy amount of jealousy, but nonetheless congratulated Keith on „the catch of his life“ and wished both him and Shiro the best, until they turned to another topic and _Keith’s_ __new boyfrieeend~__ stopped being news.

It was the end of the semester, and instead of enjoying their free time, their friends' free time was filled with a list of endless assignments and pressing deadlines. Keith and Shiro were lucky that their department usually stuffed all of the exams into the last month of the semester, while Allura, Lance, Pidge and Hunk on the other hand had to work on papers and essays since the start of the holidays. As always their friends decided to work (or better: procrastinate) on school work together (which left plenty of alone time for Shiro and Keith). 

Keith and Shiro had two months of free time ahead of them - with nothing much to do. It only took two weeks  for Keith to stop asking first and instead directly inviting himself over to Shiro’s place nearly every day. Shiro didn’t seem to mind.

They usually lay in bed together watching shows until one of them suggested going to the gym, or getting food (none of them really had it in them to cook food often).

Today though, Shiro was sitting at his desk, brows furrowed while looking at his laptop screen. Keith had been laying in Shiro’s single bed and currently read a sci-fi novel, but for a few minutes now he started watching Shiro, whose eyes were basically glued to the screen. „Watcha reading?“, he asked his startled boyfriend and then answered himself, „Ah, something for that nebula study group next semester, right?“

Keith loved that Shiro was such a hardworking and incredibly ambitious guy to the point that he also read and learned things on his days off. Keith was ambitious, too. Not so much at the moment though. 

He realizes quickly that if it had been something he read for school, Shiro wouldn’t laugh that nervously. Keith raised and eyebrow, slammed his book closed, got up and closer to Shiro and the computer. “What? Are you watching something you’re not supposed to, Shiro? Something indecent?”, he teased and almost expected him to, dunno, maybe look at some porn websites. Shiro hesitantly tilted his head and gave Keith the possibility to look at the screen. It was a colorful non-adult website with a lot of cringey pictures. Keith mouths a surprised and drawn out ‚noooo‘ and throws Shiro a half-shocked half-amused grin.

„I can’t believe you went full anime-fan“, Keith says, eyes looking like someone seeing a monstrosity the first time, unable to look away, „I can’t believe it.“

Shiro’s face gets redder and he closes the website quickly. Keith notices to late that the look on his face is honestly offended, and Keith almost regrets teasing him – but he also can’t help that he loves when Shiro get’s embarrassed. Keith shuffles closer from his place behind Shiro, gets into his space, arms already closing around Shiro. He nuzzles his face into his neck and gives him a little kiss there. Shiro relaxes a bit but his head is still red.

He hugs him back and when they part to look at each other, Shiro already doesn’t look to embarassed.

„You __do__  know, that my new-found addiction might have something to do with that the guy I was interested in lied to me and told me his favorite hobby was anime, which was the reason I researched-", Keith eyebrows shoot up at the word ‘researched’ and he tries hard not to laugh, “-researched that topic in the first place.”

“ _ _D’aww__ ”, Keith sighs and walks behind his boyfriend to put his hands on his shoulders and squeeze his shoulders, “Poor __Baby__. What a dick. How about you forget him and date me instead.” He noses at Shiro’s neck, giving little kisses while massaging him. Shiro’s hand reaches behind, clumsily petting his head with one hand. His prosthetic arm lies somewhere near the bed, where Shiro usually keeps it when he doesn’t feel like putting it on.

 

“Keith”, he breathes warningly after a while, but he doesn’t sound angry – but he’s getting breathless. Keith likes it, but stops. Keith is a proper boyfriend who supports his bae – in whatever lame hobby he might be interested in. He stops the kissing reluctantly and nods to the computer. “So, what’s cooking good looking?” Shiro hesitates for a moment and then reopens the site (of course he bookmarked it before closing it), ignores that his boyfriend says the most embarrassing catchphrases unironically out loud and marks a text with the cursor. “Huh”, Keith says, but after reading the text, he knows as much as he did before. “What’s a …’ _ _convention__ ’?”

Shiro looks at him tight-lipped, and Keith straightens when he looks back at him. “Okay, just tell me, Shiro. I promise I won’t laugh.”

He does his best, but lets out a strangled noise when Shiro explains that it is __‘a place where fans of anime meet__ ’ and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth to distract him. “Sounds good, let’s go”, Keith tells him quickly with no emotion in his voice betraying how funny he thinks the concept might seem, but Shiro’s not dumb, he’s taken notice and his eyebrows furrow again. Keith realizes that he’s teasing too much today. Even if he acts like it, he doesn’t think that the hobby is __that__ embarrassing, thinks that Shiro’s hobbies could be mudwrestling or knitting and he still would think of him as undeniably attractive and irresistible. So he pulls himself together and says: “Really, I want to go, Shiro.” Shiro makes a face like he doesn’t believe him. “Everything’s fun with you, so I won’t mind”, he reassures him.

“Okay”, Shiro says softly, raising his hand to push some hair out of his face. Keith’s heart beats faster when the frown on his face morphed into the softest smile he might have ever seen on Shiro’s pretty face. Shiro looks at him like he’s the sun and it’s too easy to lose himself in his tender eyes. Keith’s eyes flicker down to his lips, then down to Shiro’s chest and his -fuckin’- ripped upper body.

“But you’re right. I’m weird”, Shiro says and Keith shakes his head. Shiro’s hot as hell, nevermind any weird hobby. But that’s not it. It’s not only the appearance that makes Keith’s head positively swirl, it’s also when they are alone and Shiro says sweet things, or looks at him, or makes Keith feel a little less lonely. “You’re not. You’re pretty fuckin’ wonderful.”

When he’s with him, Keith notices that his feelings are unstoppable, and that he’s already too crazy for that man and that from day one there’s been no turning back.

Sometimes it’s maddening, how much Keith likes him.

 

They look at each other and smile, Keith gradually comes closer. “We-“, Keith starts and doesn’t expect his voice to sound that raspy (downright horny, when he’s honest), “We can also ask the others if they wanna come.” Shiro had turned his upper body to him already, his arm already pulling him into his lap. “We can dress up”, Keith says weak, letting it happen and dipping his head forward, “as your favorite anime characters.” If that’s not a turn on. Talking about anime.

He’s inches away from Shiro’s face, his eyes bore into Shiro’s, he feels Shiro’s warm breath on his face. “Keith”, he says, “shut it.” It’s teasingly sweet and he grins, Keith grins too, and closes the gap between them to kiss him. It’s tender, Shiro’s hand in his hair, Keith’s hands on Shiro’s shoulders, moving to the chest and wherever they want to further below. They make out on Shiro’s chair, gasping, breathing, kissing, and groping and it’s a miracle Keith doesn’t fall off.

The chair squeaks, but they risk it, until Keith actually falls, and Shiro is too slow to hold him. Keith sits on the floor and just laughs. “What the fuck, Shiro”, he cackles and Shiro raises his arm saying “What? It’s not like I could have prevented it.”

“It was a trust fall”, Keith adds and gets up, takes Shiro by the hand and guides him to his bed. “ _ _Aww__ ”, Shiro says and they sit down on the bed, getting comfortable, “That must mean you can’t trust me now.” – “Yeah. That’s just how it is, Shiro”, Keith kicks his feet playfully and again, takes Shiro’s head in his hands.

They kiss slowly, part and look at each other. Keith searches in his face, locks onto his eyes, kisses him again, mind and heart at peace. It’s getting more. Shiro nips at his bottom lip, hand wandering over his chest and sides. They lay like that for a few minutes with the occasional break and huff for air. When they get back to it, Keith’s heart beats in the rhythm of __‘I like you, I like you, I like you__ ’ and it’s getting intense, threatening to break out. He breaks the kiss and looks at Shiro’s face. It’s deep red and mirrors his own heated one, probably. It’s a pause from all the kissing.

Keith is relieved that he hasn’t already slipped a confession that’s not thought-through, not when they __just__  got together. He thinks about doing it, about sharing with him that he’s already in cloud nine, with all heart eyes and that shite, although they basically really known each other for half a year, and worse, just dated for maybe 3 weeks.

He’s relieved that he doesn’t get the chance to spill his premature feelings because Shiro took a look at his phone and at the time and tells him that he still got an appointment to meet with some guys from the astrophysics department. Keith smiles at him and nods. “Alright. I guess I’m staying at your place for the time being - if it’s okay. I just going to read and enjoy my lone time.”

Shiro smiles down at him. He’s currently hovering over him and (Keith doesn’t know how he’s able to do it) balances himself with his one arm. “I have still a little time left”, Shiro says and a grin plays around his lips, “I kind of want to make you feel good.” He says it - just like this.

If possible, Keith’s face gets even redder and he raises up to meet his lips. They kiss again. It’s not as hungry as before, but not completely tender either - Keith doesn’t know what he means with ‘making him feel good’, but he doesn’t care. Everything he wants to do to him, he wants too.

Shiro’s not moving fast, but steady. His hand roams over Keith’s chest, cautiously slips under his worn-out shirt. The skin to skin contact makes Keith’s head dizzy, and he closes his eyes, lets himself just feel wherever Shiro’s big hand will touch. “You’re so hot”, Shiro says – Keith just can’t believe him, can’t believe that this is real, that this is Shiro touching and wanting him. He slips an eye open when Shiro’s hand is at his pants and his eyes are on Keith, his mouth voices a soft “Do you want to?”, not pressuring, just reassuring, waiting for any discomfort that could show up on Keith’s face.

But there’s none. “Yes”, Keith breaths, “very…much so.”

Keith wants to close and open his eyes at the same time – wants to __just feel__  but wants to watch Shiroas well.

“Shiro”, he breathes, and looks at him again. Shiro asks him, again and again. Do you want that? Is that okay? Is it too much? Does it feel good? He asks all the time and Keith feels so safe, but also so bold, like he wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to ask, that he could just go on and do whatever he wants with him, but Keith knows, Shiro will still ask, still wait for permission and still care for whatever Keith feels in those moments.

Shiro’s eyes are closed when he gives him head, his face is aroused, too. Keith obviously can’t get hold of any coherent thought and also doesn’t want to, not when Shiro’s here, when he looks like this and treats him like that, like he deserves to be cared for, loved, and pleasured like that.

His heart pleasantly boils, his body is tense and relaxed at the same time – when he comes it’s because of a steady tension and not because he doesn’t even know the orgasm is building up (like it was the last time).

Shiro looks pleased, almost smug, when Keith pulls him up for satisfied kisses. Tasting himself is not too pleasant, but the taste goes away after a few kisses and he’s too relaxed to care. He could say how much Shiro already meant to him, how much he liked him. “Thanks”, he says instead and Shiro grins. “You’re..”, Shiro smiles and sighs deeply, eyes dark and aroused, “more than welcome.”

Keith wants to stay in bed forever, nestled together – cuddling and kissing him, maybe do some more, but Shiro’s already feeling for his prosthetic behind the bed, putting it on with a click. “I gotta go now, or I won’t make it in time – and they **__do__**  know the reason for me being late every time since we started dating.” Keith’s cheeks go red. He nods slowly. “I’ll be here when you’re back”, he tells him again and draws a pillow closer to rest his head on it, “I want to make you feel good, too.”

Shiro’s head is red again – all blood flooding his cheeks, and Keith’s sure that he sees him contemplating whether he should go back to bed – but a few minutes later and he’s out the door.

Keith takes the blanket with him when he stands up, he has decided to do a little research himself.

Shiro’s laptop is still turned on, so he sits in front of it and reopens the browser. Shiro should always get what he wants – even if it’s going to a con….vention thingy.

___________________________

He drops the surprise on Shiro a week after – when they meet (mostly Keith’s) circle of friends. They sit all together in the university’s cafeteria, nibbling on coffee or tea. Shiro takes Keith’s hand in his and ignores all the creepy smirking among Keith’s friends which Keith will be eternally grateful for. While listening to Lance and Pidge complaining about how much they have to do this holiday, he strokes with his thumb over Shiro’s fingers. Allura is also there, but if she feels anything about him dating Shiro now, she doesn’t show it. They talked about it, after all Shiro and Allura dated for a year.

Keith figures, they must have had a good relationship, and after what Shiro told him, they just figured that it’s not working out, that they started feeling more like they are family and not lovers. The break-up was mutual and not even worth discussing - they just stayed friends after.

It doesn’t feel weird sitting next to her while holding hands with Shiro, and Allura is someone he actually came to like and respect – she was badass and quite strict, but so  _ _so__ _ _nice__ , and if you looked really close, very kind.

Hunk joins in the canon of ‘We have way to much work to do and our social life is to be declared dead’, when Keith remembers what he wanted to tell Shiro for days now, but somehow forgets all the time. When he’s at it, he can also ask if someone else wants to tag along.

“Shiro”, he turns to him and his heart is missing a beat with how __in love__  Shiro looks when he speaks to him, “I bought tickets for, __you know what__ , we could ask the others if they want to come, too.” The surprised look on his face was worth going through several ways of complicated steps of booking those tickets, and Shiro nods enthusiastically.

“Go to what?”, Lance pikes up, eyebrows raised and interest spiked. “To Garrison Con”, Shiro looks proud and flushed as he speaks – his boyfriend __just__ bought the tickets for them after all. Nobody turns to her when Pidge starts to laugh. “So…anime con?”, Hunk asks warily.

“Y-yeah”, Shiro answers and Keith squeezes his hands. If anyone made fun of him, Keith was sure he’d be at their throats and ready to kill in 0.2 seconds.

Surprisingly, it’s the opposite. Hunk wears a big grin, Lance practically ‘Yohoooos’ through the whole cafeteria, Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose and smirks when she turns to Allura.

Only Allura doesn’t look too interested, but that’s fine, too. “You go have fun”, she smiles, “I’m not, let’s say, to invested in that kind of thing.”

“But it’s not only for like anime and geeky guys and girls”, Lance says, “Some people go there dressed up as movie characters – and that’s pretty rad. I always wanted to go.” Pidge nudges her hand and raises an eyebrow “Come on, it’ll be fun! Let’s go together.”

They can’t really convince her though, but she tells them that her uncle might be interested in going, too.

“But we can’t go without costume, can we? Won’t we be super boring?”, Lance mentions. “But what do you guys wanna cosplay?”, Pidge asks.

Keith tries to look as in thought as everyone else does, and thinks absentmindly about buying groceries. In reality he still doesn’t watch a lot of anime even with Shiro as his boyfriend and regularly falls asleep when he watches them with him. After a mere second he’s done thinking and starts pretending. Luckily the others have gained knowledge than him.

They settle on a (what Shiro says) pretty generic but cool choice, and they are a big group so __group cosplay__  it is. Keith tries to keep up with whatever they say, but he’s barely making it through.

So far it is decided that Shiro will be sewing (of all of them he has the most time and the only sewing experience coming from a long history of changing his bought clothes to fit his prosthetic arm, Pidge and Hunk are assigned to do the technical part of the accessories, Allura agrees to help style them all, and after a small struggle Keith agreed to wear it with them.

Expectably, none of them starts to work on it until last minute, and correspondingly the cosplay is looking amateurish. But they are proud of it nonetheless, first cosplay after all and the gear is looking cool and makes cool sounds thanks to Pidge and Hunk.

They get recognized by a few people on the way to the Con. “Oh my frickin god, are you dressed as the ghostbusters????” “..Uhm, nah, it’s an..anime. Called SNK...”, Hunk answers a surprised person that screams at them on the street.

They arrive without any further ado - it’s a small and local con, and since none of them has been there before, they can’t really judge it from the first look. “It’s looking awfully lot like this is for...teenagers”, Allura says when looking at a few kids running by. Pidge convinced her (however she was able to do that) to come to - but she didn’t wear the group cosplay, just did her own thing. Nobody knows what it’s supposed to be, but she looks beautiful and that’s enough for the first person wanting to take a picture of her to arrive after mere minutes they walked through the doors.

“Oh, I accidentally did one with flash...I gonna do another one, alright?”

Allura’s off getting photographed, the others get together in a circle.

“Quick intervention: Is this normal? The oldest one’s around here look like they are fourteen.”

“Brave of you to point that out, Pidge”, Hunk says, “I don’t know, maybe they just look young?”

“Nah, they are”, Lance says, “Maybe that’s normal for a local con. We just have to deal with it. We’re going to be the cooler older fans who everyone’s looking up too.”

“Or belittles”, Keith pipes in.

“Guys, guys”, Shiro says, “we worked hard for this day.” Everybody’s looking a bit more high-spirited already. “Don’t let such small things ruin it for us. We’re looking good and we’re just going to enjoy it. And, uhm, yeah, at least we’re not __the__  oldest.” He throws a quick glance at Coran, Allura’s uncle who stands a bit offside while his niece is getting circled by more and more people.

“Damn they love Allura”, Hunk says, and everyone’s gaze flickers to her.

“She’s the prettiest person I’ve ever met, so naturally”, Pidge explains. “Let’s stop this weird standing in a circle thing. Let’s go in.”

 

There’s not a lot to do at a convention that really interests Keith. He looks through anime merchandise and wants to never been born into this world when he accidentally finds the ‘hentai’ section. He files the knowledge what the word means in his head for avoiding it in the future and finds a few comics that are actually not that bad. He’s almost done reading the first one, when someone asks if he wants to buy it. He decides not to and search for the others instead.  When he reunites with Shiro, it’s at the artists’ alley, where he’s looking at some stuff at a male artist’s booth. “Oh, so this is Japanese? I took a few classes, but I don’t remember learning that word”, Shiro says earnestly and the guy giggles, about to explain it. “I don’t think we’re interested”, Keith chimes in and pries the button Shiro oggled from his hand and puts it back. “Nice one, though”, he says to the artist because he’s a polite one and takes Shiro by the hand to lead him away. “Hey Keith”, he’s happy to see him again but apparently also enjoying it here, “did you learn what ‘hentai’ means in class last year? I’m sure it rings something...”

“Uhm, nah”, Keith says and it’s not a lie, he didn’t learn it in class after all. “Have you seen the others?”, he asks instead and Shiro shrugs. The look that Shiro gives him is honest and bare and Keith has to compose himself to not throw himself at him. Until now that day hasn’t been so bad, but he wants to be alone with Shiro all the time and yeah - who can blame him?

Shiro seems to read his mind because he bends a little and gives him a quick kiss. “Thanks for bringing me here, Keith”, he says. “You’re welcome”, he answers, again in awe that he can call that gentle giant his boyfriend.

“Oh, I think I saw Allura!”, Shiro exclaims and takes Keith with him when he strives for her. Allura is surrounded by a lot of people (and that’s an understatement) who are all fascinated by her costume, her beautiful wig, her shiny eyes and her beauty in general. Keith sees Pidge standing apart from it all in the corner of his eye. When she notices him looking at her, she takes her phone out and looks at it.

“Oh, hey, hello there, friends”, Allura says when she notices Shiro and pushes through the crowds. Shiro knows she’s using him as an excuse to get away from her fans, but he doesn’t mind.

“Hey popular”, he catches her when she dares to fall and helps her stand upright. “I see you guys later, okay? I need a little time to myself. But thanks you all!”, she’s waving and the crowd spreads.

“I’m not that popular”, she whispers to Shiro, “they are out of their damn minds! Have you seen the others? Hunk or Lance?” Shiro and Keith both shake their heads. “Maybe the gaming room?”, Allura suggests, “We could go look for them.”

“Pidge is right there”, Keith says and looks to her. She doesn’t look like she wants to be found. “I gonna go over to and wait with her while you two look for Lance and Hunk, alright?”

He tries to banish the mental image of Hunk dressed up as a titan and playing dance dance Revolution in the gaming room and walks over to Pidge, leans to the wall next to her and crosses his arms.

She knows he’s here, but she only puts her phone away when Keith clears his throat.

“What up”, he asks.

“Aren’t you a big talker”, Pidge counters and rolls her eyes.

“I’m a big loner, too. So it’s weird that it’s not me standing in the corner and brooding, but you.”

Pidge looks up to him and squints her eyes. “Touché.”

They stand there for a while - Keith has nothing against standing side by side and not talking - but he kind of knows that something’s weighing Pidge down - and he’s the only sensible friend in their group (who would’ve guessed) that might be able to talk to her about it.

“So, Allura. She’s pretty. Makes one jealous”, he starts and Pidge rolls her eyes even harder.

“I’m not jealous, Keith”, she spits, then sighs. “I thought you’d knew me better.”

“Care to explain?”

Pidge looks uncomfortable, lips tight and shoulders hunched. “You don’t have to”, Keith mentions, “but maybe it’ll be easier?”

His tiny friend hooks an arm around his arm and shuffles close. She might be the hyper-intelligent tech-geek out of their group, but she’s not stone-cold. “It’s just - why does she have to be so beautiful? Feels illegal, if you ask me.”

Keith thinks about Shiro and nods. “I agree.”

“I feel inferior - I know I’m not as pretty and I never really cared. Being me never was about being pretty or getting recognized as a pretty girl or something...” Her voice comes out more heartbroken then he thought she was. “Damn, __Katie__ ”, he says and tugs her into his arm, “You’re pretty. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Still, it’s not about that”, her voice is muffled with her face against his side, “I...I don’t know.”

They both scan the masses in the hall. By now, more and more people have swarmed in and everyone was scrambling through the artist alley. Shiro, Allura and the others nowhere to be seen. Keith shortly wonders what happened to Coran.

“What’s it about, then?”, Keith asks, a bit absent. Then he gets it.

“Wait a minute. You like her? You like Allura?”, his voice is more high pitched than he thought it would be. Who would have guessed that small tiny Pidge - cute and smart Katie had a thing for her one and best female friend?

“No!”, she says vehemently. She’s a bad liar.

“Okay, maybe I do”, she admits, “I maybe think a lot about her when she’s not there. And I want to meet her all the time. In the evening sometimes I...-” “Okay stop right here, I get it”, Keith pulls her back to his side so he doesn’t have to listen to any horny fantasies about __Allura.__

“I don’t have a chance, though”, Katie says, when she gets enough air again, “Lance might.”

“Lance?”, Keith repeats and thinks about what Lance and Allura had talked about until now.“He only hit on her like two times, and really badly. Allura didn’t speak to him for a month I think.” Sometimes Pidge is so smart, but still delusional. “I don’t think they have something going on.”

“Okay. So...”, Pidge starts and notices Shiro and the others appearing in the entrance across the hall, “so here’s the catch. I was in love with Lance for a year now.” Keith thinks he’s learning too much about his friend by now. His mouth falls open and he’s a bit panicked - because it’ll only take a few seconds until their friends are within hearing reach. “So maybe all of this”, Pidge gestures wildly around her, “all of this right now is confusing.”

“Thanks for telling me”, Keith says and doesn’t say the (why the fuck you telling me this __here__ ), “We’re talking about later, okay?” He lets her go - Pidge is rubbing her eyes, but straightening her back. “Yeah. Thanks, Mr. Lonewolf.”

The others arrived even faster than estimated, excitedly telling Keith and Pidge about Shiro riding a mechanic bull named Kaltenecker for longer than most of the others. Keith doesn’t voice his regret of not being there watching, and Hunk quickly mentions that they, uh, yeah, just decided to join the cosplay competition.

“How...”, Keith dares to ask, “Don’t you have to do that like...earlier”, Pidge chimes in. “Yeah, normally. But this con sucks so hard that only one person applied for the competition. So they search others to join it!”

They spent the next half an hour to create an improvised performance. They go on stage (Keith can’t believe what his life has become in that moment) and perform apparently good enough to land second place.

They all get gift coupons for some of the booths. Shiro decides to get him and Keith matching Pokemon T-Shirts and proudly wears a hentai-button he got for free from the one artist when he meets him again - until Keith gets google.translator out and broken-heartedly sees Shiro removing the button and putting it his pockets. They wear the Pokemon-Shirts to bed that day and sleep from 7pm in the evening to 10am in the morning.

“What a day”, Shiro says to Keith when they sit at the small table in the kitchen the next morning. Keith’s only wearing his boxers and the shirt at the kitchen table, and Shiro can’t stop ogling him. “Did you have fun?”, Keith asks and puts more ketchup on the half burned eggs. Next time he’s going to make breakfast.

“Tons of. Next time we’ll have to go to the gaming room together! I love riding the mechanical bull”, Shiro says with so much purity, that Keith just smiles without any remark. There he is, a well-built guy that could probably crush anyone’s head between his muscular thighs, absolutely oblivious to the sexual innuendos he’s dropping. Keith’s not going to stop him, though.

Keith has to hurry - otherwise he’d just go to bed with Shiro for the whole day. But he promised Pidge to meet up and talk a little. Discuss. Brainstorm. Problem solving.

He kisses him goodbye - doesn’t want to make Pidge wait. “Keith”, Shiro says, before he’s storming out the door, “I just can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”

Keith looks at him how he stands in the door, leaning against the frame. “Same. I feel the same.” He gets his shoes on in a few seconds. “I adore you”, Shiro says after they kissed again. And it’s incredibly cheesy of him to do so, “Say Pidge Hi from me”, he adds, before Keith really has to go and runs to the bus station. “I like you too”, he writes him with a cringey heart emoji when he sits on the bus.

Shiro answers with like thousand hearts and Keith pushes his phone back into his pocket and fights the blush that creeps on his face.

When he arrives at Katie’s, she’s still in her pjamas and they lie in her bed and eat pizza and talk feelings. Hunk joins them later and later later Lance is there too.

“You’re so happy Keith”, Katie tells him, “I’m jealous, but I’m really happy for you too.” Keith can’t bring himself to thank her openly, so he just touches her hand. He wants her to be happy, too.

Keith doesn’t know why or how he earned an incredible boyfriend and his friends, but he’s grateful for it.

“By the way”, Pidge tells him, and her usual smirk is back on her face, reassuring Keith that she’ll be okay and on top back to being a little shit like she always is, “don’t tell Shiro that I told you, but if you don’t drop hints what you want for your 3-month anniversary, he’s just going to buy you anime merchandise.”

Keith hugs her goodbye, because it takes nothing away from his good mood, but decides to use the bus ride for thinking about alternative presents for Shiro to buy that he can drop hints about.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what have I done
> 
>  
> 
> __________
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue)
> 
>  
> 
>  If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)  
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)
> 
>  


End file.
